Singing To The King
by Forgotten Sanity
Summary: (Before Ingrid came to X) At the time when Checkmatey had only been rapping for a year, his rival came back to X. Roxy Reynard was going to win the Music Competition for X, but she needs help. Could Checkmatey be the aid she is so desperately in need of?
1. Returning

Eyes shining with laughter, a tall and slender figure stood hidden in the shadow of an oak tree. Waiting for someone. A sharp intake of breath came as the figure heard the one they had waited for walking towards them. This was it. Their big moment!

Filmore sighed as he strolled through the orchard in the school grounds, thinking about everything and nothing all at once. He was bored, to tell the truth. No interesting cases had come up since someone had died the swim team's skin blue with food dye in the pool.

"Long time no see, Filmore" a soft voice trilled. causing the Safety Patrol officer to turn to face an ancient oak. From behind it strode a figure he had thought he'd seen the last of.

"Roxanne Reynard. Long time no crime" he smirked, looking the blonde female dead in the eyes. A long time ago, Roxanne had commited several crimes at X; stealing term paper answers, taking down the entire school's computer system, interfering with the music festival. The last crime had been her last for more than one reason.

Flashback

Roxanne stood up on the stage behind the curtain, listening to the tough-looking chess player rapping in a truely tragic manner. He was aweful! Rox could have walked, gotten away with the trahing of the music system backstage but this was a crime of passion! For many a long year, the lovely Miss Reynard had adored music. It was her life! And this, this was a sin in her eyes.

With a grin. Roxy dug a penknife out of her jeans pocket and cut a rope holding up a weighted bag. It dropped, just as Checkmatey move out of the firing line. Damn! So close.

That was it, she had to run. Roxanne turned on her hell and ran right into Officer Filmore of X Safety Patrol "Tough luck chestnut" he smirked "You're roasted"

End of Flashback

From that moment on, after she had been expelled, Roxanne Reynard had sworn to devote herself to music and the right tracks in life. She became singer in a band called Right Kind Of Wrong, a popular group from New York.

Now, she was back at X.

"It's Roxy" she corrected cooly "And I would have thought you'd have been welcoming me back to X"

Filmore gasped "You got expelled, sunshine! No way you'd be allowed back!"

"I've changed, Filmore. I'm pure, for once. And, I'm here to help X win a little competition"

Comprehension dawned as he recalled what Folsom had been rambling about an hour ago "The USA Highschool Music Competition!" How could Reynard help with that?

"I'm a singer. If I can get a band together at X, then you're looking at the winning entry" she smirked, her emerald eyes lighting up as he had seen them do so many times before "give me a chance, Filmore"

"Alright. Sing in assembly tomorrow morning" he shrugged "I'll fix it with Folsom. Show X what you got, girl"

"Deal" she laughed lightly, turning her back on him "Nice talking to you, Filmore"

"right back at you...Roxy" he muttered as he watched her walk away. Reynard was back in business... Oh snap!


	2. We Meet AgainBut you've changed!

Music class the next day was eventful to say the least. As Roxy strolled in, wearing jeans and a black t-shirt she got many odd looks from her fellow classmates. Checkmatey was one of them

"What you doin' back here?" he asked loudly in indignation "You got expelled ffor tryin' to do me in"

"I've changed. I'm here to help X in the Music Comp. Duh" she smirked by way of reply. She couldn't stand Checkmatey. Rapping was by far the lowest and worst form of music known to mankind.

Warren felt the same about simply singing. There was no point to it if the words didn't flow fast and hit hard.

"Miss Reynard, seeing as you and Warren are so obviously in love with eachother, perhaps you would like to sit with him" their teacher, Mr Taylor announced, to loud laughter from the rest of the class

"You're a comic genious" Roxy muttered, taking a seat next to Checkmatey and getting out a pen and a piece of paper. Instead of listening she jotted down lyrics for a song, as she did in every other class. This was a bird course. The reason she called it a bird course was because she would fly right through it.

Checkmatey leaned over, pushing a strand of his blonde hair out of his eyes as he read what she was writing.

"How can I explain

Everything I feel

It's right to be wrong

When I'm with you

And when I'm scared

It wont be long

'Til my thoughts

Wander to you.

I'm not scared

When you're with me

Even thought I'd never say

You make me feel

Like a someone

Not the shadow I became." Checkmatey went over this in his mind. It wasn't half bad, if he had to be honest. He would never say as much to Roxy though.

The singer in question lifted her gaze to meet his and for a rare moment she smiled, lighting up her eyes. Her smile then died as she spoke to him

"Having fun being nosey?" she asked rhetorically. she hated people reading over her shoulder. It was so irritating!

"Hey, don't start on me again" he snapped defensively

"Just asking" she replied in a mock hurt tone that even the rapped couldn't help but smile at "You know something, you've changed"

"I have?" he inquired, cocking his head slightly to one side

"Yeah, you're not half as annoying" she laughed

"Thanks a lot" he huffed in fake annoyance

Roxy laughed again, her voice ringing like a refined silver bell. her laughed echoed her singing voice; gentle and beautiful. Checkmatey sighed

"So...uh...are you in a band or something?" that was odd. Was Warren Foot actually lost for words?

"Not yet. I need to get a band together at X so we can enter" she shrugged "I dont know if I can do this"

"I play guitar" he revealed with a slight blush "Maybe I could help you" He never admitted his musical skills to anybody! What made Roxy so different!

"Maybe" she nodded "What I need most is support vocals.. Y'know, another singer"

Warren sighed once more, in defeat this time. He would gladly have added a rap, but he knew Roxy hated rapping with a vengeance

"There is something you can do for me though.." she began

"What?" he asked far to quickly

"Get Fillmore off my case!"


End file.
